DVDs lançados da série Hi-5
Eis a lista de DVDs lançados na Austrália, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra e no Brasil, de todas as versões da série Hi-5. Para os CDs, consulte a lista de músicas do Hi-5. Lembre-se: alguns títulos em português não são oficiais. DVDs Lançados na Austrália Cada temporada de Hi-5 '''(tanto Hi-5 geração original quanto Hi-5 geração 2009) é editada e compilada para DVD. Três títulos são lançados por cada temporada, inclui extras inéditas com o elenco. Contou com um novo vídeo de Natal como um de seus lançamentos, '''Hi-5 também lançou três volumes de DVDs denominados "Dance Hits", que é uma coleção de "greatest hits" das canções da semana, além de aulas de dança relacionada ao grupo. Não houve um DVD para a 6ª temporada, devido ao curto período. Os especiais lançados na Austrália que estão escritos em negrito (junto com os títulos das músicas traduzidas) são os que foram exibidos diretamente para o Discovery Kids. DVDs Especiais *2003 It's a Hi-5 Christmas (É o Natal do Hi-5) - Especial inédita de Natal. *2005 Hi-5 Dance Hits: Vol 1 - Clipes Músicais da 1ª Temporada com extras inéditas. *2005 Hi-5 Dance Hits: Vol 2 - Clipes Músicais da 2ª Temporada com extras inéditas. *2006 Hi-5 Dance Hits: Vol 3 - Clipes Músicais da 3ª Temporada com extras inéditas. *2009 Hi-5 Favourites - Celebração dos primeiros 10 anos da série (mesmo com o fim da 1ª versão). *2010 Hi-5 Sharing Stories - Todas as canções da semana, com o quadro de histórias na 11ª temporada. *2010 Hi-5 Surprise LIVE - (2009/2010) Turnê Surpresa na Austrália, o tema do show é festa de aniversário surpresa para Tata. Foi adaptada para a américa latina. *2011 Hi-5 Sharing Stories 2 - Todas as canções da semana, com o quadro de histórias na 12ª temporada. *2012 Hi-5 Holiday - Um show recente com a estréia de Dayen (e o último turnê com Casey e Tim), o tema intitulado do show é férias na ilha. *2012 Hi-5 Sharing Stories 3 - Todas as canções da semana, com o quadro de histórias na 13ª temporada. *2013 Hi-5: Some Kind of Wonderful (filme) - Lançado nos cinemas australianos e neo zelandenses, o DVD ainda não foi lançado. DVDs Lançados nos Estados Unidos São os lançamentos relacionados ao Hi-5: EUA, somente no país. * 2004 Game Time: Ready or Not * 2004 Color Craze: Living in a Rainbow * 2004 Music Magic (Vencedor do prêmio iParenting em 2004): Feel the Beat * 2006 Move Your Body: Move Your Body, Five Senses e North, South, East, and West * 2006 Action Heroes: Action Hero, T.E.A.M e Under the Sea * 2007 Making Music: Making Music, Feel the Beat e Robot Number One * 2007 Wonderful Wishes: Some Kind of Wonderful, Three Wishes e Sleigh Ride * 2008 Animal Adventures: So Many Animals, Underwater Discovery e North South East and West * 2008 Hi-5 Hits: Apresenta todas as músicas de Hi-5. * 2008 Summer Rainbows: Living in a Rainbow, Five Senses e Feel the Beat * 2008 Season 1: Robot Number One, Five Senses, So Many Animals e North South East and West * 2009 Season 2: Ready Or Not, Move Your Body, Three Wishes e Feal The Beat * 2009 Season 3: Living In A Rainbow, Making Music, Action Heroes e T.E.A.M. * 2010 The Best Of Curtis: Action Heroes e Robot Number 1 * 2010 The Best Of Jenn: Making Music e T.E.A.M. DVDs Lançados no Brasil No Brasil, ele não segue o padrão dos lançamentos originais da Austrália e dos Estados Unidos. A série é distribuída pela LogOn. 'Hi-5 Estados Unidos '(lançados de 2007 a 2009) * Aventuras e Descobertas (1ª temporada) * Brincadeiras (1ª temporada) * Cinco Sentidos (1ª temporada) * Clipes Musicais (1ª temporada) * Cores (1ª temporada) * Dance com o Hi-5 (2ª temporada) * Desejos (1ª temporada) * Máquinas (1ª temporada) * Músicas e Ritmos (1ª temporada) * Todos os Bichos (1ª temporada) 'Hi-5 Austrália '(lançados de 2009 até hoje) * Amigos * Aventuras pelo Mundo * As Quatro Estações * Clipes Musicais * Exploradores * Festejar * Quem é Curioso? * Vamos Dançar 'Curiosidades' * Os DVDs lançados no Brasil são de episódios da 11ª temporada. Ainda não há previsão de lançamento dos DVDs para as temporadas 12 e 13 no Brasil (embora haja um boato de lançamentos de DVDs destas temporadas ainda em 2013). * Algumas cenas das temporadas anteriores (porém, inéditas no Brasil) foram adicionadas na 13ª temporada. Categoria:Mídia Categoria:DVD Categoria:Hi-5 series Categoria:Log On